Second Time Around
by Crash Hale
Summary: Isabella Swan takes a chance in trying something she's always been interested in. Jasper Whitlock gets some advice from a much younger woman. And Emmett Masen falls in love for the first, and second, time. See how it all ties together. AH. Rated M.


A few things before you begin reading...

* I do not own the Twilight characters or storyline, however _this_ storyline is mine. Please do not steal it.  
* Thank you to my beta obsessedmom for all her hard work and for always offering it kindly. Please check her stories out, she's amazing. You won't be disappointed.  
* Warning, this one shot is **rated M** for a very mature audience. That doesn't mean it's lemon after lemon, but still not suitable for children.  
* Second Time Around photo album link is in my profile along with all the others.  
* I can not really tell you the pairings as I don't want to ruin it, but there are more than one.

* * *

**Second Time Around**

* Isabella Swan POV

"Trust me." Jasper smiled at me kindly. "You'll love it."

I took the business card he slipped across the table and put it into my handbag quickly. This was weird. It was weird I was so nervous. It was weird that I actually wanted to try this.

I sighed and began to chew on my lip.

"Come on, Bells, loosen up. It's no big deal. Just some fun and then back to your normal boring life again."

I nodded with a frowned brow as he continued to smile at me. I'd known Jasper since college. He and I owned our own firm and were extremely successful lawyers. Neither of us were married. To people at least. I guess you could say we were married to our work though.

I also had my son Emmett of course, from the short time Edward and I were together when we were young. He was now twenty-one years old, following in his father's footsteps in medicine. We were both very proud of him, and learnt to be friends over the years, for our son if nothing else.

Jasper did this all the time and told me it was awesome.

"How... how's it work?" I asked again.

He sat up straighter and I glanced around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening.

"You tell them what you want - a nice young stud, man your age, even a fine young woman, whatever you fancy, anything else you want, and they set up a nice dinner or meeting spot and you take it to whatever you want. Just talking, kissing, fooling around..." He grinned and I laughed.

"They're great because, if you meet someone you like, you can keep requesting them as long as they're interested as well."

"Do you?" I asked, biting my lip harder.

He nodded, "There's this... god, she's so beautiful. She's twenty-five, her name's Alice. She's tiny, but curves in all the right places... I like it when she calls me daddy," he wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

I pulled a face, "Twenty-five. Well, you're old enough to be her daddy, that's for sure."

Jasper laughed and shrugged. "Still got it at forty-five, Bells, and so do you... ask for a young one, you'll see."

0o0o0

I looked myself over in the mirror and assessed myself. Sure, I was forty-four, but I still had a tight ass and great tits. My face wasn't bad either and I'd always left my hair naturally long, brown and flowing. I had also had Emmett's friends hit on me on more than one occasion and that made me feel good at least.

I ate right, I wore up-to-date classy clothing, and exercised every day. My life was wonderful. I had a very fulfilling career, a wonderful son, father, mother, step-father, and best friend and business partner, a beautiful home...

Something was always missing though.

Sure, my love life was dried up and hidden away, but even when I had a love life, something always felt like it was missing, and I knew what that was.

It was the young, tall, legs-from-here-to-there blonde woman walking up to my booth.

Her blue eyes caught mine as she smiled and her full red lips curled into a smile. She batted her long dark lashes as my heartbeat began to ring in my ears.

She was wearing a short blue dress tight enough to show off every curve, and her heels alone were enough to cause an orgasm on their own. I was definitely a shoe girl. She was stunning.

I'd have to thank Jasper, for real this time. I think I just mumbled it before.

"Isabella?" she asked as she approached.

"Yes, just Bella though, have a seat."

"Thanks," she slid into the booth gracefully and continued to smile.

I smiled in return, still nervous but excited to be doing this.

"I'm Lillie,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Lillie,"

"As it is you, Bella," she laughed lightly and looked down, her blonde hair falling loosely around her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just... like really pretty," she shrugged.

I laughed now too, "Well, thank you... are the other women not?"

Lillie shrugged as she straightened out and continued to smile.

"You're my first."

I nodded, kind of relieved. "You're mine too."

Lillie seemed to relax after that also.

"How about we just order and you tell me about yourself?"

"Sounds great. What's good here?"

* Emmett Masen POV

My whole day lit up as soon as she came running towards me. I charged forward and she screamed playfully as I grabbed her waist and lifted her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, throwing her head back still in mid laugh.

She finally looked down, her blonde locks surrounding my face.

"God, I missed you," I told her, desperate for her lips.

She didn't make me wait, quickly bringing her face down and kissing me with passion.

"Missed you," she mumbled.

I laughed and put her down after a second. "Come on, I'm taking you out dancing. What do you think?"

She nodded, "You know me well, Mr. Emmy," she winked, reaching around to squeeze my butt.

"And you me, Miss Rosie," I said, smacking hers.

She yelped and jumped, hurrying along. I was glad she was eager for our night, because I was too. I never felt this way about anyone before.

Rosalie and I had met on campus almost three months ago and I was so crazy about her already that I wanted to ask her to meet Mom and Dad. I knew they'd love her. She was smart, sweet, and just so herself.

0o0o0

"Hey ma!" I said, coming into her office as the door was open and she didn't look too busy.

"Hey baby, how's my boy doing?" she asked, cupping my cheek as she kissed the other.

I kissed her back and offered a smile, "Your boy is good, real good." I nodded.

"Sounds good." She laughed lightly, clearly amused by me.

"So," I began, figuring I should just get to it since I was meant to go pick Rosalie up soon. "I was wondering if I could set up a dinner with you and Dad? I want the two of you to meet someone."

"Oh?" Mom asked, smiling.

"Her name's Rosalie." I said smiling.

"Meeting the parents, huh? She must be special."

"She definitely is. We only met three months ago, but... I mean, we're serious about each other." I shrugged, hoping she'd understand.

"I know how it is, don't worry," she winked, patting my arm, "I used to be young."

I laughed, "You still are, Ma."

She waved it off with a smile and roll of her eyes. She was. I was sure that she and Uncle Jasper had something going on. At least I hoped, my mom needed some happiness in her life. I could tell he loved her.

"I'll call your father up today and see if he can do this weekend. Will the two of you be free then?"

"Yeah, we have all weekend free."

"I can't wait. I bet she's great if she caught my son's eye."

"She's amazing," I simply stated, knowing there were no other words more perfect. She was kind and smart and funny and take-your-breath-away beautiful.

"I'm so happy for you," Mom said, kissing my cheek once more before I told her I was off.

* Rosalie Hale POV

I laughed when Emmett grabbed my sides and pulled me close from behind, pressing his face into my neck and placing a kiss there.

"I'm almost ready," I told him, putting my hand back on top of his head and scratching his hair like I'd soon noticed he enjoyed. He hummed in response.

"Let's just stay here and do something naughty," he suggested playfully.

I laughed again and turned so we were facing each other. I looked up since he was so much taller and he pressed me into the dresser.

"It was your idea to have dinner with your parents, and now I really want to meet them... And Grams is here, _awake_." I widened my eyes, feeling weird if we were to fool around while she was awake.

"Okay, okay," he sighed dramatically, "Later though." He wiggled his eyebrows and finally let me go.

I shook my head, still laughing and turned back around to quickly finish my make-up.

Emmett and I said goodbye to Grams when I was ready and he held my hand while walking down to his car. With almost everything he owned it reminded me he was rich; his cars, yes _cars_, his clothes, and just everything. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would have. It wasn't like he flaunted these things, they just _were_ to him, because he'd always had it.

And I wasn't even jealous that I never did, or that his parents were obviously so close to him when mine weren't. I could clearly see why someone could love him so much. I already did.

"You look so beautiful," he said, making me realize we were driving in silence while I thought all these wonderful things about him.

"Thank you."

"They're going to be crazy about you, I just know it."

"I hope so." I was nervous, but so excited.

"No need for hoping, I know my parents, they will fall for you as much as I have babe."

I smiled brightly at him and nodded. I'd never met someone who was this wonderful towards me and seemed to care so much. He did things I wanted to do, as well as things he enjoyed, including me, even sat around on game night with Grams and her friends while they all gushed over how handsome he was and what a bright boy he was to catch onto the games so quickly.

He squeezed my hand as we approached a red bricked house. It sort of reminded me of a cottage, only it was a great deal larger, and obviously belonging to someone with a lot of money.

Apparently his mother was a great cook and asked Emmett if he minded we have the dinner at her home. He agreed as long as I said it was okay, and of course I did. Whatever they wanted, I wanted.

"This is so beautiful..." I said, my voice sounding far off as I gazed out the window while he drove up to park in front of the garage doors.

"Yeah, my mom's the warm home type. My dad's place is awesome too, but it's completely opposite; modern, clean cut... It's no wonder the two of them didn't stay together."

I gave a sad smile and squeezed his hand to assure him it was alright even if they weren't together. They still loved him, and obviously got along even a little if they could have dinner together.

"Ready, Rosie?"

I nodded and he winked, climbing out and jogging to my side just as I was starting to open the door. He took over and then held my hand once more.

We walked up the pathway and I did my best to breathe and act normal. I was sure they'd like me. I mean I was pretty nice... besides for the whole sex for money deal...

Emmett pushed the door open and yelled a loud greeting about the beauty and the beast arriving.

"You're the beauty," he told me as if I hadn't caught onto it and I nodded.

"Hey, son." A tall handsome, not-as-old-as-I-thought-he'd-be man walked into the foyer. It was his father Edward I assumed.

He offered a smile and extended his hand without hesitation.

"Rosalie, it's such a pleasure to meet you. Emmett's very taken with you." He had a very proper strict way about him, but he was still strangely inviting, his eyes reminding me of Emmett's.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Masen. You as well. I'm so glad we could do this."

"I couldn't tell you a thing I'd rather be doing. And please, call me Edward," he said with meaning before suggesting we go to the dining room.

He explained that Emmett's mother was just finishing things and she'd be with us soon. Edward told me the stories that went behind the photos of Emmett that were surrounding the walls tastefully and I listened with a smile on my face, loving it.

"You were such a cute child," I said, leaning into him when he kissed the top of my head.

"Still cute, and hot, right babe?"

I smiled and nodded, snuggling close.

"I'm so sorry about that. I was a little -"

The minute I turned to look at Emmett's mother, she stopped talking and I stood stunned. Emmett's mother was Bella, from three weeks ago. This was not happening to me. The first thing that flashed before my eyes was her telling Emmett what I did and him hating me so much that there would be no way our relationship could continue.

Bella seemed as shocked and both men stood quiet. She quickly picked up her smile again and laughed. "I'm sorry, I was just running around in there, got out of the office later than I hoped. Thank you so much for coming." She walked towards us and shook my hand, kissing Emmett hello next.

"This is my mother Bella, and this is Rosalie, Ma," Emmett introduced us.

"Thank you for having me, Bella, your house is so beautiful."

"Thank you so much, I bought it off this older couple that moved to Florida about five years back. I really like it."

I was still worried, but Bella was now acting totally normal and pretending it was indeed the first night we'd met.

All I kept chanting inside my head was how of course this would happen to me. Of course I had to have one of his parents as a client. His mother damn paid for me. So why wasn't she looking at me with anger or anything besides happiness right now?

The whole dinner was a blur really. We kept up conversation throughout the whole meal - which really was delicious - and they really did seem to like me, although I kept wondering if Bella was just putting on an act.

I offered to help Bella get the desert and she thanked me, so I followed, meaning to beg her not to tell Emmett before she spoke first and asked if we could talk tomorrow.

I nodded and she named a cafe I knew was close by. We settled on noon and she told me not to worry, and please not mention it to Emmett.

It struck me then that she probably didn't want her son knowing that she did this just as much as I didn't want my boyfriend knowing I was sometimes paid to deliver... services.

It's not like I wanted to be in the hooker business for life, but the company I worked for was really high class and paid so well I only needed to do it when I needed the money. My parents never helped with anything, handing me off to Grams when I was five. And she was sick now, and school loans weren't enough for all I needed to take care of. Medical bills needed paying and so did all the loans I had piled up from not having the money.

It wasn't all too bad anyway, sometimes they didn't even want sex, just someone pretty to be seen with at a party or company with someone who would pay attention to them, and no one ever treated me badly when sex was involved. They always asked if I was okay with whatever they wanted and didn't treat me like the trash I'm sure they saw me as deep down.

It was just a way to get more money than I could killing myself at some shit job that paid next to nothing.

The night ended with Edward asking if he could take us out to dinner next month, and both Emmett and I agreed.

0o0o0

I sat nervously in the corner sipping on my tea and looking outside in search of Bella. When I finally spotted her she was making her way inside quickly since it was raining.

She spotted me as soon as she entered and made her way over, surprising me with a smile.

"Please don't tell Emmett?" I asked without even meaning to. It was just all I had on my mind since last night.

Bella sighed, "Nice to see you too... Rosalie, or do you prefer Lillie?"

"Lillie's my middle name." I shrugged, knowing it was stupid I used it, but just needed something to help me become a different person. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried... because I really do care about Emmett, and I'm scared this will hurt him if he knew," I explained.

"I actually asked you to meet me here to ask you the same thing. He can't know. I don't want him to. And I hope that one day you'll stop what you're doing, although I understand why you are. It's honestly none of my business why you choose to do it, and I know it doesn't make you a bad person."

"Thank you," I said softly, feeling completely ashamed.

She was too kind, even _that_ night when I offered myself to her, she said the kiss we shared was enough and drove me home to make sure I got there safe.

Bella nodded, "I had a really great time with you and I think you're amazing, but I also think you and I should never think of it again. He really treasures you. I've never seen him this way. That alone tells me how special you are. I'm not surprised at all Emmett found you." She gave a proud smile.

I liked her idea, "I promise I won't tell him, and I'll stop soon. Meeting him makes me not want to do it anymore." Not that I ever _wanted_ to do it, but he just made me want to less.

I knew it was wrong to keep it from him, but it was more wrong to hurt him, knowing it most definitely would.

I loved him.

* Jasper Whitlock POV

I placed my hand on Alice's knee as she sat beside me in my bed, turning to me with a smile. My eyes gazed down at her uncovered breasts. They weren't overly big, but still big enough for my liking and I had a deep fascination with hers. All of her, really.

She was fun and kind and exactly what I needed. I had her over many nights, the two of us actually becoming good friends. I didn't pay her anymore, as she told me she wanted me to be a friend and not a client. I liked that, because I liked her.

I knew she was far too young for me, like Bella had mentioned. She'd be my children's age if I actually had any, and I was an old man beside her. She'd find a man worthy of her love when the time was right and he'd be a lucky man. Alice was the kind to hand all of herself over. That was a gift not many people knew how to give.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Her smile brightened and she shrugged, "So you say."

"So I _mean_, sweetheart, just amazing." I winked.

She smiled again, a twinkle in her eye before she lowered herself on the bed. "Mind if I stay?" she asked.

"Of course not. You make yourself comfortable, food's in the kitchen and my bed's always free for you." I leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I'm going to go do some work in my office. If you need me, that's where I'll be." I stood from the bed and went to grab a new pair of boxer briefs and pajama pants.

Alice pulled the covers around herself, reaching for the remote and telling me she'd bring me something to eat in awhile.

I thanked her and went to the office down the hall, sighing as I flicked on the light and plopped down in my chair.

I reached for the photo of Bella and I framed on my desk and smiled while studying it. It was taken five years ago at the surprise birthday party she'd thrown me at her home. The two of us were dancing in the backyard and Emmett had been going around with the camera, stopping our conversation and telling us to smile.

She looked beautiful, as always, and I sort of wanted to kick myself for landing myself in the friend stage forever. We met in college, I was dating Maria at the time and she'd just started seeing Edward.

The two of them married and had Emmett and she and I started our firm, becoming business partners early on and coming this far together.

Even though Maria and I had ended it, and Bella and Edward's marriage didn't last long. It had still gotten us to this place where we were best friends, business partners, and I didn't know how to change it.

I always said stupid shit that probably left her thinking anything but that I wished things had turned out differently with us. Like this whole Alice thing, this whole company thing. If I ever got the balls to tell her I wanted her, for so long, she'd probably use this against me. Paint me as someone not worthy of a real relationship.

It wasn't just that, it was everything. Our lives were intertwined. While Edward was a great father, I was one to Emmett too. I loved him like he was my own, having been there his whole life. Our firm was huge, it was ours, and if our friendship went bad because I blew it, the firm would crumble too. I'd told her long ago I didn't want to do this without her. And I still didn't.

I placed the photo down and looked around the office at the others. All of us at different events in Emmett's life, from his childhood years to high school graduation. These walls were covered with my life, my family; Bella and Emmett. Even Edward in some.

I finally focused on my work, knowing I got lost in these thoughts way too often.

Alice entered with a knock a little while later, looking sexy in my button down white shirt and socks. She noticed my smile and shrugged.

"I was cold." She pouted, sitting the plate with the sandwich down on my desk. I liked the thought, even though she was no Bella in the kitchen.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Looks good."

She giggled and placed her hands on my shoulders, coming to straddle my lap. My hands gripped her hips and I smiled as I watched her.

"Looks like hell, you know I can hardly put anything together... but I try, for you."

"And that's why it looks great."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me softly, pulling back finally and looking around me at the walls.

"She's so pretty, it doesn't surprise me you care about her so much," she said softly.

Alice knew how I felt about Bella. We talked about things like that.

"I bet she's nice," she sighed.

"She is." I nodded, bringing my hand up to push her dark hair from her face, making her deep green eyes return to me. "So are you."

Another smile graced her lips and she leaned down, kissing me. I could feel my body start to react... until she whispered, "You know, you can say her name while you're with me... if you want."

I frowned with her face in my hands, watching her as she pulled back.

"When I'm with you, Alice, I'm with you. I care about you too."

She nodded, "I care about you..." Her voice trailed off like she wanted to say more.

"What is it, sweetheart? You can tell me."

Her cute little shrug made me smile as I waited patiently for her to tell me.

"I just think... maybe it would be nice if I met her, only if you don't mind... Maybe I could make her see that the two of you... I don't know.... Don't you wonder what it would be like to be with her?"

I nodded slightly. I did wonder, but I didn't use other woman to pretend while in the act.

"You think she'd like me?" Alice asked.

My smile returned and I nodded, "She would." Alice was bubbly and I couldn't imagine Bella not liking someone so full of life.

"No... I mean, like me like... _like_ me?"

My eyebrows rose on their own at her question, a smirk coming to my face a second later. "Are you suggesting a threesome?"

Alice shrugged again, putting on an innocent face. The idea of the two of them together went right to my cock and I had her on my desk within the next minute.

She breathed my name, her nails digging into my back as I slammed into her forcefully. What made me come undone too soon was when she confessed her fantasy was to watch me do this to Bella.

After I came I looked at her with confusion but she just smiled, "It would just be so hot."

I kissed her as soon as she said it, my hand going to her wet core as I slipped two fingers into her to get her off too.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you surprised me with that one. I didn't see it coming."

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them on mine while I fingered her as deeply as I could from this position.

"You seriously want that?" I asked.

She nodded, "So much."

It didn't surprise me that anyone would have a crush on Bella. I often heard Emmett's friends making comments and Emmett getting mad. She was a beautiful woman, and I learned shortly after meeting Alice that she clearly liked both sexes.

_Wonder if Bella does too._

"You know, I'd be the happiest man alive if I had the two of you... I already am with just you, you're the kind of girl anyone would dream of. So beautiful, sexy, kind..."

With a soft gasp she came, clenching my fingers and biting on her lip as her high died down, her eyes closed for the time.

I kissed her lips and helped her down, smacking her ass lightly and telling her I'd join her in bed in an hour or so.

She wished me a goodnight, telling me to seriously think about it and leaving me to my thoughts.

* Emmett Masen POV

Another six months passed with Rosalie and me going strong. I guess time really did fly when you were having fun. I know I was.

Mom and Dad loved her, so did Uncle Jasper - it meant a lot because he too was my family, a second dad even. I loved Rose's Grams like she was my own and both of us were doing great with our classes.

It was a Saturday night and I was doing research for a paper due next week, totally bored and not wanting to. I wanted to hang out with Rosalie but she said Grams wasn't feeling well and she'd just be in all night. I wanted to tell her it was cool and I didn't mind just hanging out at her place, but at the time figured I wouldn't push.

Now though, I felt like pushing. I closed my laptop up and grabbed my things, including one of the Netflix movies I had sitting on the table, figuring maybe Rosalie and I could watch it if she wanted.

I dialed the Chinese restaurant by Rosalie's place where we often got take-out while I drove over. I ordered all three of us something, thinking if Grams didn't want to eat we'd just have leftovers for later.

I picked the food up and made my way over to Rosalie's place. I don't know what I expected. Her and Grams watching TV maybe, or Grams' friends over, anything but what I saw now.

Rosalie answered the door, seeming in a rush. I frowned, seeing her hair was nicely done, her make-up slightly heavier than usual and a sexy tight red dress hugging her curves.

What. The. Fuck?

There was no reason whatsoever my girl would be dressed this way for anyone but me. I could even see the slight hint of a pink bra when I glanced down at her overly exposed chest. She wore nothing but that bra in my bed a few nights ago.

I felt angry and drained. What the hell was she doing?

"Emmett," she finally said after I didn't say anything.

"You dress this way every time Grams isn't feeling well?" I asked, granted, Grams wasn't feeling well often anymore and she did dress this way for me sometimes.

Rosalie sighed, shrugging, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know, I figured I'd surprise my girlfriend with some food and a movie. Seems you're the surprise giver tonight though." I never felt so betrayed before, not by someone I loved. "Are you fucking cheating on me?" I dared to ask.

Rosalie sighed, giving me a hopeless look, "I told you I was taking care of Grams tonight."

"So?" I asked, my anger feeling like it was about to get out of control, "How many times do we look after her together? Why was tonight so different?"

"Emmett, please, I have to go. I can't talk to you about this now."

She was being unbelievable. How could she do this to me? She said she loved me. I told her she was my world.

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm the only guy you're sleeping with." I knew the words were harsh, but she was mine dammit and the thought of another guy even so much as flirting or touching her made me furious.

"I told you I can't talk about this now."

"If you don't talk about it now, you won't talk about it ever. I swear, Rosalie," I warned.

"Please," she begged, reaching her hand out to me.

I flinched away and saw her eyes fill with hurt.

Well fucking good! 'Cause I was hurting too.

"Fuck this," I said, throwing the food down on the table outside and walking away from her and back to my car.

Serves me right for falling for someone so fast.

I knew she was too good to be true. And I was right.

* Alice Brandon POV

"I told you we'd have fun!" I said, hooking my arm around Bella's as we walked through the mall.

She laughed sweetly and tightened the hold with her own arm. "This is definitely fun." She nodded.

I was always right when I told her she'd have fun.

Bella and I met shortly after I spoke to Jasper about making it happened. We all went out for dinner and afterwards Jasper and I talked. I could tell by their body language and the way they talked to one another that they were in love. She was oblivious to it, having not been in actual romantic love for such a long time. If ever, I wondered.

I convinced Jasper to speak to her about it, for the two of them to have their own date. An actual date. I told him he had to make that clear to her. Make her know he'd been interested in more than just their friendship.

I could tell he was worried, but was so proud of him when he called me the next day and told me he'd spent the night at Bella's. He said she wasn't weirded out at all, a little surprised at first maybe, but that it all flowed more naturally than he'd expected.

I told him that was because it was meant to be. Of course it would feel natural for them.

While the two of them shared their own private relationship, they still invited me in more than I ever thought they would. I'd known Jasper for awhile now, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fallen for him.

He was a good person and always treated me right. I wanted to be part of his life. And hers. I was falling for her too.

She was even more beautiful in person and sweeter than I imagined. Bella cooked for us often and I stayed over with them, the three of us enjoying more than just the great food.

Bella was nervous at first, but after a couple of times she was a pro. I could tell she really did like women, maybe even as much as I did. The way she touched and kissed me made me feel so beautiful, wanted, and special.

And the way they let me watch them... well, I couldn't even explain how hot that made me.

I was their... girlfriend. And they were the couple.

I actually liked it. They took care of me and Bella had even hooked me up with an actual job with one of her friends, meaning I no longer had to do what I did when I first met Jasper.

"Shoes!" I said happily, dragging Bella over.

I knew she loved them. A whole wall of her wardrobe was dedicated to designer stilettos, sandals, and boots - ranging from Baldinini to Versace. She was always buying me a pair in my size whenever she got herself new ones. Plus, she and Jasper definitely liked me in them.

0o0o0

By the time we were done, the car was full of shopping bags. Bella liked shopping, and insisted on buying me everything I tried on or said I liked. I told her she didn't have to, but she said she enjoyed buying me beautiful things. I didn't mind, being a shopping freak myself and not flush with cash like she seemed to be.

Bella drove to her house and we unloaded the car, taking everything into the living room.

"I'll make us lunch. Jasper should be over in an hour or so," Bella said.

"Cool... I'll put on a fashion show for you."

Bella laughed and nodded, "Please do."

I was dying to try everything on again.

Bella disappeared into the kitchen and I set up in the living room, changing into a new outfit and pair of shoes. All together there were twelve new pairs between Bella and myself.

I showed all the outfits off for Bella in the kitchen, every time I entered the food closer to being done. It smelled amazing and I was starving.

"Wow, those are my favorite." Bella said, eyeing the new Giuseppe Zanotti black leather strappy stiletto heels I had on.

"Yeah, mine too, I think," I said, coming over to the stove where she was standing and inhaling the wonderful smell of the food.

She wrapped her arm around my waist, the two of us the same height now that she was barefoot and I was in the heels. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'll wear them tonight," I whispered before going back to the living room.

I had just finished putting on a new pair of jeans, still in my bra, when Jasper arrived.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said with a big smile, coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey," I smiled, looking up at him.

"Mmm, sexy bra," he said, looking down at my chest with a devilish smile.

"Thank you," I giggled before he leaned down to kiss me deeply.

"How was it?" I asked, knowing he'd been in court all day, still in his sexy as hell business suit.

"Alright, I'm starving though."

"Foods almost ready. Let me just put on a shirt."

"I'd rather you didn't, but if you must," he teased, letting me go long enough for me to throw one on.

I laughed and he grabbed my hand, the two of us coming into the kitchen together just as Bella was setting the plates down.

"Hey, Bells, smells great," he told her, leaning in to give her a kiss.

I took my seat smiling, happy to see them together.

* Rosalie Hale POV

I squeezed his shirt in my hands as I cried into his chest and we lay on my bed, his hand never stopping as it rubbed my back.

Grams was gone, and I hadn't had Emmett for a year. He never wanted to hear me out, and even if he did I wasn't sure my explanation would help matters any.

I didn't blame him for being mad or not wanting me anymore. I was a whore and he deserved better.

But he still came to the funeral today and held my hand, telling me it would be okay and that he was sorry.

My hand eased up on his shirt and I brought it up to the back of his neck, finally pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

He was sad as he looked back at me. "I'm here, it's okay," he told me.

That big part of me that had missed him so badly this past year felt a slight hint of hope as I pulled him to me and pressed myself into him, my mouth on his.

His hand gripped my back and I pulled him onto me, my mouth moving furiously against his.

"No," he breathed against my mouth.

I quickly covered it with my own as fast as he'd pulled away, wrapping my leg around him so he'd stay. I needed him. I missed him. I felt so alone without him, even more so now with Grams gone.

"Please," I whispered when he pulled his lips from mine again.

"No, Rose, I didn't come here for this."

"Just..." I pulled him to me, holding on for dear life. "Please."

"I came so you wouldn't be alone, not so I could fuck you."

My tears continued. This wasn't fucking. I wanted him to make love to me, like only he ever did. Like only he knew how.

"Emmett, I'm... so sorry, baby, please,"

My heart broke all over again when he pulled all the way away from me and sat up on the edge of the bed, wiping his mouth and straightening out his clothes.

I sat up too, bringing my knees to my chest and holding them.

"The fact that you can't tell me you weren't sleeping with another guy while you were sleeping with me is all I need to know. I don't want sorries, and I don't want whatever it is we had before."

I covered my mouth with my hand, but the sob escaped anyway. I was a mess.

"I'm sorry about Grams. She was amazing, but you'll be fine, Rose. You'll be fine."

I shook my head, wanting to reach out for him and beg once more. I wanted him and I loved him, even though I never did anything to deserve him. Quite the opposite actually.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

0o0o0

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman behind the desk asked.

I shook my head, wondering if I'd made a mistake even coming here. He wouldn't want to see me. Five years had passed. He probably had a girlfriend. A life.

The last time I spoke to Bella was three months ago. I ran into her at the mall and she told me that Emmett was in New York City now, running his own practice.

"No, I don't. I'm an old friend of his. I know he's probably busy but I just wanted to see him while I'm in the city. Would you give him my card and tell him I'd like it if he called when he's free?"

"Of course," the woman smiled as I handed her my card with a shaky hand.

0o0o0

I sighed as I sat on the hotel bed with my laptop, making sure everything was set for tomorrow. I had a long day with the soon to be Mrs. Tanner. It was nine at night and I'd been to Emmett's office over seven hours ago. I knew he probably wouldn't call, but I still hoped.

I never stopped hoping that one day maybe he'd forgive me.

I checked my cell one more time, knowing it was stupid, but my eyes widened when it began ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without even letting it ring twice. It was the hope that made me act so fast and without thinking.

"Rosalie?"

"Emmett," I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You're in the city?" he asked.

I pushed my laptop to the side and sat up. "Ah, yeah, I have a work thing."

"Have you eaten?" he asked. "I just got home."

"Umm, no," I lied, looking over at the half eaten sandwich on my dresser. I know, at least half a dozen decent restaurants beneath me and I pick up a sandwich.

"Would you like to get something to eat? I know it's late and I don't know if you have work tomorrow,"

"Oh, it's later in the day. I'd love to."

"Kay, great, where are you staying? I'll meet you somewhere close to you so you don't have to catch a taxi."

0o0o0

I'd fixed myself up as quickly as possible after I hung up with Emmett, making my way to the restaurant he told me about. He said he wasn't far and would be there soon.

I arrived first and told them the name was Masen because Emmett told me he'd call ahead to ensure they were expecting us.

The place was classy with people in business suits having drinks and food and enjoying conversation or business talk. It was late, but this was the city that never sleeps so I guess it wasn't too odd.

I ordered myself a wine while I waited nervously for the man of my dreams to join me. The one I screwed up with.

I spotted him outside when he arrived, as I was staring out the window mainly. A yellow taxi dropped him off and I watched with a smile as he said something to the man before hurrying inside. He hadn't changed one bit. He was just like I remembered.

His eyes met mine from across the room and he gave me a smile before looking back to the host and being walked over.

"Hey, Miss Rosie," he said, reaching his hand down to mine.

I smiled, trying my best not to cry as I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Mr. Emmy," I whispered.

He rubbed my back gently and chuckled, pulling away and telling me to sit.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was here, with him again, if only for a late dinner.

"Wedding planner, huh?" he asked. He'd have seen it on the business card I left for him.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I'd always told him that weddings were the last thing I wanted to do, but I kind of just fell into it and I actually ended up liking it. "I like it though."

I was even so good that people paid for me to go all over the country, like New York City for example.

"That's great, Rose, really."

"What about you, doctor man?" I smiled.

The years had made him less angry, but I'm sure he still remembered how I hurt him. It lingered between us, but the surface was smooth for now. It had been so long that it was hard for it to be any other way. The truth was that we didn't even know each other anymore.

"Doctor man is correct, which reminds me. No more Mr. Emmy, it's Doctor Emmy now."

I smiled widely and nodded. At least there was a now.

0o0o0

The week passed with me working closely to the soon to be bride to make sure I knew exactly what her dream wedding was. Her fiancé was a millionaire and told me money was no object. We met with designers and chefs and went looking at different locations.

Emmett and I met up for dinner every night, getting to know each other once again. I loved every second of it, loved seeing he was happy again. Loved that he didn't pull away whenever I touched his hand or hugged him hello and goodbye.

Seeing him everyday this week only made me realize I missed him more than I ever thought. He invited me over tonight and I took a taxi, my stomach in butterflies as I thought about being alone with him again.

Not just him, but anyone.

After Grams died I sold the house and got myself a small apartment and a job waitressing. I quit what broke Emmett and I up and hadn't been with a man ever since.

I didn't want anyone but him, and I tried going on dates but I just... I couldn't bring myself to forget Emmett. He wasn't something I could forget anyway. He was a feeling, a feeling that always stuck around and it would be unfair on other men if I started a relationship with them while I cared for someone else.

I finally arrived and the doorman welcomed me. When I got up to his floor, he was just opening the door, his dimpled smile in place and an apron around his waist.

I laughed and hugged him hello, "You cook now?" I asked.

"I miss my Ma's cooking so I got her recipes and started experimenting." He laughed too, closing the door and telling me to feel free to look around.

"I bet the whole cooking thing impresses the ladies," I said without thinking as I walked around and smiled at the pictures of his family and friends around the walls.

"I don't know, I guess we'll see!" he chuckled from the kitchen.

That made me smile and even blush a little.

His apartment was nice, dark earth tones with tones of Emmett thrown around. I walked into the kitchen, the man in there interesting me a lot more than his apartment.

0o0o0

"You okay?" He breathed from above me as he hooked his hand behind my knee and brought my thigh up and further apart.

"Yeah," I nodded, gasping when he pushed in deeper, filling me like only he ever could.

I didn't move my eyes from him, wanting to know this was real. It was him, and me.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby," he told me roughly, pressing him mouth to mine as my finger nails clawed down his huge muscular back.

I moaned into the kiss and held my free leg firmly around her lower back as he moved into me with hard deep thrusts.

The kiss broke with another whimper from me, his lips moving down my neck and around to my ear. "You're so beautiful," he told me.

I cried out, gripping his shoulders, "Oh god Em, faster."

He grunted against my neck as he did as I asked, the head of the bed making noises to indicate maybe it couldn't take the force of him like I could.

"This what you want?" he asked, biting my chin lightly as I brought my arm up to stop my head from hitting the headboard.

"I want you," I told him just as he pulled back to look down at me, never stopping.

"Oh," I threw my head back, knowing I was close.

He came just as my own orgasm ended and collapsed on top of me.

"I want you too, Rosie," he told me.

The tears slipped down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them as soon as he moved off of me. He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head, "How about a shower?"

* Emmett Masen POV

I lay with my head on her stomach as she scratched my hair and made my eyes roll into the back of my head. No other woman besides Rosalie did this. It was like she knew what I liked without ever being told.

When Sofia gave me her card over a week ago I didn't know what to do. I'd tried all those years to get over her but the pain was still there, the love I remembered we shared.

Simply put, I missed her. And I felt like an ass for never listening to her back then.

But time went on and I continued to be angry. I didn't want to hear her excuses, didn't want to know whatever or whoever the fuck it was that broke us up all those years ago because we were perfect. We could have been together all this time.

I called, though. And didn't regret it once.

"I can... tell you if you want to know..." she said, almost so quietly that I wouldn't be able to hear.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know even now.

"Nah," I said, "All I need to know is that my cooking skills do indeed impress the ladies," I said in a lighter tone, moving so I was between her thighs again and above her.

She looked up at me with a smile. God, she was so beautiful, the last five years only making her even more so. I missed her so much, even if she almost killed me from the pain she caused.

I wanted to forgive finally. Let the pain go and be happy again. Happy with the woman that I was meant for. I wanted to move past whatever it was and start over again. I could live with not knowing. I didn't want to know. I believed I could trust her not to hurt me again. It showed in her eyes.

She moaned, wiggling her hips and making me feel it. "Cook for me anytime, Doctor Emmy."

I growled and attached her neck with my mouth as she laughed and gripped my hair.

"Someone wants more," I teased, bringing my hand up to feel her breast.

"Mmm," her hand joined mine and made me grip tighter. "What do you expect? My closest friend's been a purple vibrator since the last time I saw you."

My dick grew harder against her lower belly. "Fuck, baby, I'd love to watch you use that thing on yourself," I groaned at the thought of even helping her out with it.

"It's at the hotel," she told me, her legs wrapping around me once more.

I gave her soft neck another kiss before pulling back to look down at her seriously for a second. I knew what she was telling me before. "No one else?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I told you I want you. Only you. No one else."

"I love you." I told her, feeling like she really needed to hear how I felt right now.

The smile that graced her perfect face and the tears that flowed down her cheeks meant I was right.

"I love you, Em," she said just as I was wiping her tears away with my thumb.

I smiled. We were finally back on track.


End file.
